


Apart, but Falling Together

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Divorce AU [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: (minor character but still), AP Chem, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Can be read alone, Divorce AU part 2, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, I don't know it's complicated, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Mental Health Issues, Rivals, Sequel, Student Council, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, dumb kids, falling in love maybe, it has a cheesy quality sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a part two to my Divorce AU! I will get a proper summary in here eventually.Shoutouts to: Nibbs for coming up with this title I am obsessed with! Becks and Bex for encouraging me and supporting me through part one and inspiring me to finish this by fangirling over teen angst with me.Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Divorce AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824604
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	1. August

Senior year of high school. He supposed it hadn’t been all bad. His classes were a mix of pointless electives and a few courses preparing him for college. Though he failed to see why he needed to be in AP Chem in order to get a political science degree but he knew better than to try and argue with his mom. 

High school hadn’t been terrible for Shikadai despite the circumstances going in. Middle school ended with a decent amount of drama between his friends and it was all one girl’s fault. And he couldn’t seem to shake her in any of his classes even in his final year. It was like the universe was playing a sick joke on him as he couldn’t shake the uptight, know-it-all. 

It was his final class of the day and she hadn’t been into music since middle school so surely he could relax. He adjusted his septum ring and sighed as he made his way to the chorus room. His mom forced him to dress up a little nicer today so he was wearing a new band tee with his typical black skinny jeans. 

Surely he would have one class without the utter know-it-all girl in his other courses. That was only fair right? Nope. Apparently, Shikadai wasn’t meant to have a good life. 

He scoffed when she walked into the room black long ponytail hanging down her back and he glared at his friends. “Chocho,” he growled before his friend squealed and skipped over to hug Sarada. Inojin smirked and rolled his eyes at Shikdai continuing to sketch. 

Sarada Uchiha the girl who made his blood absolutely boil. Sarada Uchiha the first girl he ever had feelings for—and seventeen-year-old Shikadai was seriously rethinking his taste in people. How could he ever have had romantic feelings for someone like her? Sarada Uchiha the most frustrating person he had ever met was in _his_ choir class. 

He groaned, “Why would you wait until senior year to take your art credit? Now I have to be subjected to being in all the same classes as you.”

“Because some of us are working hard rather than hardly working,” she retorted. 

“Can’t you guys just kiss and makeup,” Inojin muttered and both teens turned red. 

“Seriously. This rivalry has been going on since middle school graduation. It’s kind of sad,” Chocho added, popping her gum.

And it was sadly the truth. He and Sarada had been close friends and at one point boyfriend and girlfriend. She was one of the only people he felt comfortable enough to talk about his parents' relationship with once they had reconciled. He also liked to think that she trusted him too by her sharing how much pressure her father put on her. 

But that all change due to some unfortunate social missteps and arguments. So when they came to high school they weren’t just exes but rivals. 

…

Sarada just wanted today to go smoothly. As president of her graduating class, she just wanted the first game of the season to go off without a hitch. And so far things were going well. Inojin was vice president and had helped create the most creative posters she had ever seen. 

Anything that boy touched turned to absolute beauty and she certainly admired all of his talents artistically. Chocho was out on the field warming up with the other cheerleaders, practicing her signature moves. She was by far the most talented tumbler out of all of them.

And Boruto—was supposed to be on the field warming up. She muttered under her breath. Here her stepbrother had finally got the star quarterback position he had been working his ass off for and he was throwing it away to mess around and goof off. 

“Shouldn’t you be on the field on at least hanging out with Sumire? She came here just to watch you!” she asked arms crossed firmly over her chest. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he and Shikadai were sneaking off to smoke behind the bleachers. Though she was in fact a genius. 

“I don’t know is that what boyfriends do?” Boruto asked feigning innocence and shrugging. His casualness made her blood boil. 

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had a **_real_** boyfriend before,” Sarada shot back, narrowing her eyes at Shikadai. “But I do know that you two better stop whatever crap you have planned. You're supposed to be on the field Boruto.” 

“You know I only play because my dad makes me!” he practically whined. 

“No, you play every sport at this school because you like to but think your too cool to admit you care about anything. You shouldn’t let bad influences rub off on you.”

Shikadai snorted, “Bad influences? Oh so you mean me. Last time I checked princess you aren’t ranked number one anymore! I am. You can pretend all you want that you're better than me but really you are just insecure because your daddy doesn’t bat an eye at anything you do. So keep running your mouth if it makes you feel better about the fact that you're vastly mediocre in his eyes.” 

Sarada clenched her fists and was uncharacteristically quiet. Shikadai looked up from the cigarette he was lighting toward his friend who was wide-eyed in shock. “That was way too far Shikadai,” he heard his friend grit out. His gaze then fell on Sarada who’s pride was the only thing stitching her together right about now. 

“I hate you, Shikadai Nara,” she said quietly and but her words were undercut by the shaking in her voice. “Enjoy your night.”

Boruto tossed his own cigarette down without even stomping it out chasing after his stepsister. When Shikadai was hanging with Inojin he kept looking back at Sarada. He watched her sniffling behind the snack bar and guilt began to settle in. Or fully set in. 

Boruto shot him a glare from the sidelines as the game ended and he shrugged. Boruto animatedly threw his hands up in frustration pointing between Shikadai and the snack bar. 

But he couldn’t apologize? He was pretty sure that if a Nara man explicitly apologized it would mean impending death. Besides Sarada would be back to herself by Monday and they could go back to their typical bullshit. Right?

…

She had successfully ignored and dodged Shikadai all day. And through most of the week. Today was a typical Thursday and she had stood her ground. She thought about asking for a seat change but like hell, she was bending! She was not running away because of a boy! 

So she was just going to act like he didn’t exist. He tried to talk to her and bicker with her but she stood her ground. He was not getting to her. 

Volleyball practice ran late and she headed for the parking lot as soon as she saw him sitting out front her locker. She practically lived at that school and her things could wait. “Sarada! Will you wait for one minute dammit?”

He ran after her and she flung her gym bag into her trunk. She slammed it shut and glared over her frames. “No! If you want a ride or something stupid you can call your mom or dad like any other person here.” 

He grabbed the door handle before her and evened out his breath. He blocked her entrance into the car and rested his back against the driver's door as she stomped her foot in protest. 

He couldn’t help but think she looked kind of cute when she was angry. “You made me wait until your volleyball practice was over to talk to you, you ignored me all day, for several days, and made me _RUN_ just to talk to you. Sarada I just want to say. I took it too far. At the game last week.”

She was cursing herself internally for the way he could still make her heart drop even with the most pathetic of apologies. At one point in time it was all she wanted to hear. She watched him twist the studded earrings in his ears and glared at him. “Is that the best you got?” she snarled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“In Nara that is like the quintessential apology!” he sighed and appeared to be fighting an internal war as he closed his eyes. He turned back to her and bit his lip, “Translation, I am…sorry.” He pushed off from her car so she could get in. 

“You still don’t get a ride,” Sarada said firmly. “So jokes on you waiting here for me like an idiot.”

He shrugged, “I’ll walk. Either way, I’m sorry.” 

He started to walk away from her car and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. And before she could make any sense of it she blurted out, “Fine I’ll drive you home.” 

She never said she forgave him but this was a start.

…

Temari was out front the house yelling on the phone presumably in Shikadai’s voicemail, his phone had died while he was waiting for Sarada. He waved to Sarada and froze at his mother’s shockingly calm tone, “Shikadai Nara! Where are your manners? Invite her in for dinner!”

She smiled at Sarada and Shikadai sputtered, “But mom.”

“You don’t get to wait for a girl at school for several hours to not invite her in. Besides, I adore Sarada.”

“Ohhh uh Ms. Sabaku-Nara it’s okay really,” Sarada said respectfully—acknowledging that Temari had never decided to change her name fully. It was a mouthful but the Uchiha girl had always gained her respect by using it. 

“Nonsense. Your mom is on night shift which means Naruto is cooking,” Temari said pointedly.

His father slumped in the doorway, giving Shikadai a look that said ‘just agree dammit’. Shikadai gulped, his mom was pissed. “I am sure you would love something other than top ramen,” Shikamaru added, rather amused by his son’s embarrassment but treading lightly. 

“I—uhhhh. Sarada would you like to join us for dinner?” 

She puffed out her cheeks and nodded, “Yes thank you.” She put the car in park. 

“Good, I made shrimp fried rice. So are you two dating? Well, I suppose this would be again,” Temari snorted. 

“N-no,” Shikadai stuttered. 

“Oh NO! I mean your son is fine but ummm no,” Sarada squeaked. 

Temari snickered, “Whatever you two say!” 


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment

Mr. Sarutobi was droning on and on about acid-base titrations that they of course would not be allowed to complete. Shikadai would rather be sleeping but Sarada nudged him gently with her elbow when it was time to start the practical portion. “These labs are moronic,” Shikadai mumbled. 

Sarada sighed, “Well it could be worse.” She continued writing down a bunch of different notes and he snorted at her. 

“How?” he asked sarcastically. 

She adjusted her glasses nervously and laughed softly. “My friend who graduated last year said that in his Chem101 class they measured distilled water for their first lab. He’s not premed or anything obviously.”

“Okay got me there. That is way worse.”

“I do agree though our labs aren’t very exciting. I mean if Mr. Sarutobi took time to focus and stopped lighting gummy bears on fire that would be great.”

“That’s my favorite part of class,” Shikadai chuckled and she frowned. 

“Of course it was,” she said with an eye roll. 

He leaned in and teased, “Some of us like fun Sarada.”

“Whatever! Did you think his comment about dating college girls the other day was weird?” she asked cautiously.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “Why?” 

“Because some of the girls in this class are the same age. I don’t turn eighteen until March but some of them are basically college-aged. So he is like dating girls our age…”

Shikadai nodded slowly, “Huh…that is kind of fucked up. I’ll have to remember that next time he threatens me with detention.”

Sarada side-eyed him and snorted though a roll of laughter, “Your birthday is soon right?”

“Yah both my dad and mine,” he responded as he hopped out of his seat to grab them both a pair of goggles. 

“Well what are you going to do for your birthday?” she asked while adjusting her goggles. 

“Nothing. Sleep?”

“What? You should totally do something!” 

“Nah that’s lame. I’m turning eighteen not eight.”

“What’s lame is not celebrating your birthday,” she corrected. 

“I’m getting my license that’s good enough.”

“Sure cool kid,” she drawled. 

…

Inojin hummed at their typical lunch table with a smug grin. Every day since freshman year of high school Chocho would split her time between sitting with them and Sarada. 

She was by far the most popular out of the group of friendship other than Boruto maybe, but she never hung out with the other cheerleaders. It wasn’t until junior year that Boruto started pulling away but once he made varsity in every sport he tried…things changed. 

And it’s not like Shikadai and Inojin didn’t have their own interests. Inojin basically carried the fin arts program on his back at this school and he also was busy as vice president working alongside Sarada. 

Shikadai downplayed just about everything he did but he went to creative writing club a few times a semester and was president of the chess club. Though the chess club only currently had one other member. 

Point was, they were fine. They didn’t need a bunch of friends or a huge group. Shikadai wasn’t sure what Sarada did in her spare time but he also was sure why he was even thinking about it. He didn’t care. Sarada had mellowed out like ten percent but it’s not like they were friends. She didn’t want to be his friend. And it was FINE. 

Inojin set down the sketchbook he was working on. “So what’s going on with you and Sarada.” Shikadai stared blankly, mouth full of sandwich. “Oh come on, I see you both every day.” 

Shikadai swallowed his food forcefully and coughed, washing it down with some water. “I have zero idea what you are getting at here.” 

Inojin rolled his eyes, “You haven’t complained about her once all week. Actually, it has been longer than that. She was giggling when we were planning for the assembly next month and she said it was something funny you said. I saw you guys walk out of chem together AND you keep looking at her sitting alone right now and are probably calculating at dozen reasons why Chocho isn’t with her.” 

Shikadai could feel his body fail him as a super light blush dusted his cheeks. He looked down at the sketch Inojin was working on and it was of course Shikadai staring off at Sarada. He wasn’t staring! He was just wondering where the hell Chocho was. 

“Your hopeless Shikadai Nara!” Inojin laughed as Shikadai dived on the table to try and rip the sketchbook away from his friend. 

“That’s not what’s happening! Give me the fucking page,” he gritted and sat back down crossing his arms. 

“Careful your Temari is showing,” Inojin teased. 

“Hey, guys!!! I thought we needed a change so Sarada is sitting with us today!” Chocho beamed and neither boy challenged her on the fact that it was Sarada’s day. 

Inojin looked over at Shikadai with a fake smile and Shikadai lifted up a book to cover his face. “We would be delighted to have you,” he said and patted the seat next to him. 

Sarada sat down next to Inojin and adjusted her glasses. Chocho and Inojin carried the conversation as per usual but they all fell into a familiar banter. Like middle school graduation never happened. And he would admit—not out loud of course—that it was nice.

Boruto grabbed his bag and jogged over to the table. “You guys didn’t tell me we were all hanging out!” He tossed his lettermen jacket on the bench next to Shikadai. 

“It wasn’t planned Boruto, chill,” Sarada teased and stage whispered. “Don’t tell him.” 

“Yeah it wasn’t planned,” Shikadai mocked in a monotone voice and it sent the lunch table into laughter. Even Sarada.

…

He slumped into chemistry like he did every morning but today Sarada hadn’t beat him. She was always there before him and he was starting to think catastrophe must have hit. 

It’s not like he cared that much or that they were even friends now. It didn’t matter that Sarada had been having lunch with them every day now and that their friend group was whole again for the first time in years. Yep, he totally didn’t care. 

He had his focus on his cellphone when just before the bell rang she hopped into the seat next to him. He rubbed under his nose moving the piercing under his nose. He couldn’t wait to get more done today whether his mom protested or not. 

She quickly threw her hair into a ponytail and smiled at the pair of goggles he had gotten for her ahead of time. She slid a small wrapped package towards him, “Happy birthday.”

“What’s this?” his eyebrows practically knotted together but he couldn’t fight the tiny smile he was wearing. 

She shrugged and waited until he unwrapped the CD to explain. “I made it. I don’t know what you really are even into music wise anymore but…I thought it would be fun and I hope you like it.”

He smiled fondly and smacked the case against the palm of his hand, “Thanks.” 

“No problem. Thanks for being a chill chem partner.” She smiled and got their materials ready as he slid the CD into his backpack. 


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends let me know what you think!

_Happy Birthday, Dai!_

_When You Were Young - The Killers_

_Thriller - Fall Out Boy_

_Oh Well, Oh Well - Mayday Parade_

_Weightless - All Time Low_

_Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls_

_MakeDamnSure - Taking Back Sunday_

_The Kids from Yesterday - My Chemical Romance_

_Lost in You - Three Days Grace_

_We are Broken - Paramore_

_Nobody’s Fool - Avril Lavigne_

He was familiar with all the artists but some of the songs seemed more obscure or unfamiliar and it had him thinking about it all night. He picked at his dinner hoping his dad would start yawning early to awkwardly cover up the real reason he was insisting they go to bed early. Shikadai shivered in disgust at the thought. He really wished his parents would be more discreet. 

But his mom decided that today was one of those days that she was going to absolutely insist on badgering him about his day. In her defense, it was his eightieth birthday. 

He sighed and looked up from his plate. “I mean it was fine mom. I went to school and dad took me to get my license. You made a great dinner and now I am eating cake. It was fine.” 

“Is this about you not having your own car? Shikadai there is no point when you are going to live on campus likely out of state.” 

He huffed, “It’s not that. It’s nothing.” 

Shikamaru and Temari shared a worried look. Shikamaru was the one to speak up as he held Temari’s hand. “Shikadai we want you to be able to come to us about anything. And we know you say that you aren’t thinking _those_ thoughts anymore but if you need to go back to therapy that’s—“

Shikadai cut him off, “Nope. Swing and a miss dad. I am fine.” He looked up at his mom’s soft and sad expression and his heart dropped. She wasn’t like this often. “I am just tired and have a lot of homework.” 

Temari got up to ruffle his hair and hug him, “Promise me you will come to us.” 

“I promise,” he mumbled and let her kiss his head. He just wished he could stop making the same promise every few months. Once his parents were ‘asleep’ he snuck out to the garage and got in his dad’s car CD in hand. 

His hand hesitated before inserting the disc and keeping it on a low volume. For the first time that day, his shoulders relaxed and he let his body sink into the seat. 

He smiled and snickered at her song choices. His heart falling and soaring as the lyrics hit him. He wondered if she felt this way. What made her choose these songs? Was it him or her or both of them? And for the first time, he felt close to the girl who had utterly confused him. The only person he couldn’t seem to figure out. 

The seventh song, in particular, got to him and he found himself singing along with a carefree smile. He found himself wiping at his eyes and laughing at himself. What exactly was she doing to him? He didn’t know how or why, but it was nice to feel at least something. 

…

Shikadai met up with Boruto in the locker room after school. He would have gone home with Inojin but he was working hard on some finishing touches for the Homecoming assembly. 

Sarada’s dad had picked her up so Boruto was driving the car. Boruto was finishing up by tossing on some slides and slinging his bag over his shoulder when more football players can barreling in. 

“Well of course it’s a fucking joke. No one would actually ask Sarada. I am going to ask at the assembly and then turn her down,” one of them barked in laughter and Boruto immediately turned to find the source. 

“What’s your deal with her?” his friend asked between giggles. 

“She’s a bitch,” the first voice bit. That set Boruto off and Shikadai followed his friend closely. 

“The fuck you say about my sister?” Boruto yelled slamming the guy’s locker shut. 

“Enough Boruto,” Shikadai said darkly and gave his friend a testing look. He wiped at some of the eyeliner under his eye that smudged throughout the day and played with his septum ring. 

“Yeah listen to your boyfriend Boruto,” the offender barked and his pathetic friend chuckled. 

Shikadai grabbed Boruto’s shoulder pulling him back, “Let’s go. They are a waste of oxygen and organic matter. It would be pointless arguing with them.” 

“It’s fine Boruto. Sarada hasn’t ever had a boy look at her twice. So don’t worry your sister will be honored to be heartbroken by me.”

Shikadai had to drag his friend out of the locker room and Boruto punched the door. “What the fuck man? I was going to show them.” 

Shikadai sighed and let go of Boruto’s bag, “It’ll be fine. Sarada never has to know and he will never end up asking.”

“What do you mean?” Boruto hissed. 

“They told us there plan we just have to foil it. He is asking at the assembly, right? Let’s hide whatever stupid thing he has planned and then bam Sarada will never know.”

“Why are you doing this? I thought you hated my sister too.”

“I owe her one.” Though he would never admit it, he felt bad for her and it was starting to feel like something more. And he definitely wasn’t admitting that. “And well…I don’t _hate_ her anymore.”

…

Shikadai was pretty pleased with himself. He had pulled off his plan to make sure Sarada didn’t get humiliated and he didn’t have to go to class thanks to this dumb assembly. Then he looked over at the corner of the gym. 

Shikadai got up from his seat as Sarada was rattling off different school achievements. He had tossed the posters planned to humiliate her away but anxiety bubbled up as he watched the body language of the football players. They were stirring and laughing looking directly at Sarada. 

He got up and Boruto who was next to him called out at him. “What the hell are you doing man?”

“Just trust me,” Shikadai yelled over his shoulder above the noise and bustle of the assembly. He jogged down the bleachers, plucking the microphone from the confused football player’s hand who had conspired in the locker room. “I’ll take that.”

He walked confidently to the center of the gym and froze. This was a terrible idea. 

Sarada seemed dumbfounded as the room went silent. Shikadai gulped and stared down at the microphone that he turned on and tapped on to test. Chocho looked at Shikadai and mouthed ‘what are you doing’. Inojin even seemed shocked staring at his best friend while standing next to Sarada. But it wasn’t just Inojin, everyone was staring down at him. 

Sarada’s mouth gaped open as she stared. Shikadai cleared his throat and laughed breathily, “I just wanted to ask someone something. Sarada will you go to Homecoming with me?” 

Chocho gawked at him and turned to look at Sarada who was fumbling on her words, “Excuse me. What?”

Shikadai suddenly felt the urge to dash out but he stayed there frozen in place. Chocho jogged to the center of the gym pushed him towards Sarada as he protested. 

She gave him a shove and he was just a few feet from her. He chewed on his new lip ring nervously and took a deep breath, “Sarada Uchiha will you go to homecoming with me?”

She blinked and flushed a delicate shade of pink, “Y-yes.” He smiled a little and Sarada covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as the gym was filled with cheers. 

He turned off the microphone and handed it to her, “I should probably sit down right?” 

“Yeah, I will see you in class,” she smiled at him and he nodded before walking leisurely back to his spot, hands stuff in his pockets. 

“It’s about time,” Inojin sang to himself with a smirk and it made Sarada’s ears go red. 

Shikadai sat down next to Boruto who had a huge grin and he muttered to his friend, “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say a word,” his blond friend snorted with a grin. 


	4. November

He set down his spoon, looking around to make sure that his mom wasn’t in the same room. When he knew it was just them he cleared his throat, “Dad, can I please drive the car to Homecoming?” 

“Ah, you want to show off for your date?” Shikamaru asked lowering the newspaper. 

Shikadai rolled his eyes, “I mean it would be super lame if I can’t even drive there and—“

Temari walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms. “Nope. You know the rules. Mom and dad drive you and pick you up,” Temari interrupted and Shikadai muttered a dozen curses. “No pregnant teens on my watch.”

Shikadai groaned and dramatically scrubbed his hands over his face. “MOM! We are just friends.” 

“I remember being  _ just friends _ with your father when we were young adults. But I was a teen once too Shikadai. One day you think Daimaru is just a friend and the next thing you know you're rolling around in the back of his mom’s minivan,” Temari snorted. “You don’t even want to know the surfaces I have ruined.”

Shikadai pleaded, “Dad make her stop.”

“No you can’t drive the car,” Shikamaru said evenly. 

“WHAT?” Shikadai burst out, slamming his palms on the kitchen table. 

“You said to make her stop. The only way your mother was going to back down is if I back her,” he said with a shrug. Temari smirked over her shoulder and turned back to Shikadai. 

“What if Sarada drives?” Shikadai offered. 

“No means no,” Temari repeated. “Why do you even care if I pick you guys up or not? If she is just a friend it shouldn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter because of that. It’s just annoying that you guys baby me like I am a child. I’ve worked really hard to get you guys to trust me and I feel like I can’t ever win.” Shikadai burst out. “I know that I scared you guys freshman year with being depressed or whatever but how am I supposed to move forward and be normal if you always treat me like I am not better?”

Shikamaru sighed giving Temari a side glance, “He makes a valid point Temari.” 

“Fine,” Temari said and both of their eyes widened in shock. “You need to answer your phone if I call. I want to know if you go somewhere after and no parties please.”

“Really? Sweet,” he said with a small smile.

“And you take your dad’s car, mine is nicer.” 

“Yes!” 

“Now Shikadai. I want you to know that we trust you, but we also love you and love can make even the most logical people petrified by fear.” 

“I know…” 

…

“I just can’t believe your dad is letting you go with a boy, especially Shikadai. Doesn’t he like hate him?” Chocho asked. 

Sarada flipped through the dresses, “My dad said I have to cover my shoulders and be home by nine. Thank god it’s my mom’s weekend. Naruto is way cooler dad. He gave me his credit card just for today to buy an outfit.” 

“Dang Naruto coming in clutch,” Chocho commented grabbing several dresses. “I mean your mom is cool. At least she was happy.” 

“Yah but I think she has the wrong idea about all this. She loves Temari and she thinks Shikadai is into me or something,” Sarada said pushing up her glasses. 

“Well, why do you think he asked you? Just because?” Chocho snorted and shoved some more revealing dresses into Sarada’s arms. 

“I don’t know? Maybe he is just trying to keep the whole group together or something,” Sarada suggested. “It’s not that I am hoping for anything either.” 

“Yah okay,” Chocho sang and Sarada glared. The girls tried on a few dresses and despite Chocho’s pushing for a sexier dress Sarada chose a red tulle short dress with off the shoulder lace sleeves. 

No one had ever asked her to a dance and she wasn’t exactly sure why Shikadai asked but it would be nice to not feel like the outcasted nerd even if just for a moment. 

…

Sakura had driven over to the Nara’s fussing over her daughter’s dress as she got out of the car. The adults seemed to be giddier about the dance than the teens which made Shikadai roll his eyes. 

Shikadai put an arm around Sarada as their moms directed them through about a dozen poses. Shikamaru took all the photos and Temari checked every single one before moving on to the next. 

Shikadai groaned, “How many do they need?” 

“Maybe if we pretend we are enjoying it they will finally let it go,” she teased looking up at him. He smiled down at her and she rested her hand on his chest. Shikamaru snapped a photo and both moms looked fondly at their children. 

The teens blinked rapidly and pulled apart. “I think we can call that good,” Shikamaru announced. “Go get in the car before your mom finds more poses she wants,” Shikamaru stage whispered to his son and Sarada. The teens scurried off and waved as they got in the car. 

Sarada giggled as they left the neighborhood and sighed, “Shikadai, I really appreciate you taking me but you don’t have to. I know you don’t go to dances and I mean it’s kinda stupid—”

“No I don’t like them but my mom would slap the shit out of me if I was a bad date,” he said and glanced at her quickly. “It’s not a big deal Sarada.” 

“Shikadai…” she said and huffed. 

“Really Sarada it’s fine. Besides we can just be cynical and judge everyone the whole time,” he suggested casually and she laughed. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Once they got there and met up with friends things began to feel less like a date and more like two people hanging out. It was a nice comfortable pace for them. 

Chocho insisted they do one slow dance and Sarada insisted it was okay until Shikadai put his hand out. She took his hand, the lights drowning out her blush and they slow danced in the corner of the gym. 

It was nice despite the cheesy music and the push from their friends. Once it ended Sarada smiled up at him. “What do you say we ditch this place?” she said close to his ear. “We can go get ice cream or something?” 

“Sounds good,” he said and scratched the back of his neck. 


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!

**  
December:**

_“I’m so glad we are friends again.”_

Shikadai had gone over to Boruto’s and spent the night after Homecoming. Sarada had stayed up with them gaming and having fun. It felt like how things used to be before their falling out. 

Everything was great until She dropped that sentence on him. He faked a quick recovery claiming he felt the same way. _I’m supposed to feel the same right?_ He found himself thinking.

But that was two weeks ago so why were those words doing backflips in his head and tormenting him? That’s what he wanted right? He and Sarada to be…okay. Just friends. But every time she laughed at one of his jokes it made his heart squeeze. 

He found himself going out of his way to study with her and complimenting her work even when they were no longer lab partners. One day she had lunch somewhere else and he couldn’t help but get annoyed when he saw her walking with another classmate. 

He would never admit it but by this time Shikadai had become acutely aware that his feelings for Sarada weren't going to just shrivel up and die. But what was he supposed to do with them? 

And besides, they were going on winter break. Surely he could avoid Boruto for a good few weeks so he could get over whatever his feelings were. Next semester they would have new classes and he wasn’t even sure he would see her. 

But for now, he was stuck in a small library study room watching her scribbling down formulas on the whiteboard as Chocho stared dumbfounded. “Sarada what in the world? This has nothing to do with my final.”

“We have to study too,” Shikadai quipped his eyes not parting from the board or Sarada’s back. He had worn his hair down and blushed wildly when Sarada complimented how it looked. 

“This is why I stopped taking math once I finished my fourth credit,” Boruto pointed out kicking his feet up on the table. 

Sarada handed Shikadai the marker, “I’ve done this one three times and can’t find my own error.”

He stood behind her shoulder, examining her work. “Well is that supposed to be a seven or a one?” he asked and she facepalmed. Shikadai snickered at her making the correction on the board. 

“I am so dumb,” she groaned and took off her glasses to clean them off on her shirt. 

“No, you’re not. I mean you did everything else right. Besides your going to kill the curve for this final,” he said to the board, hands stuffed in his pockets. He couldn’t look at her. 

“Thanks, Dai.” 

…

Rankings came in before semester end. Shikadai couldn’t care less because the number had always been the same. He wouldn’t even look at it and stuff the paper in his backpack and continue to not care about the arbitrary ranking. 

He had come to loathe the ranking system and all the competition surrounding education. It had caused too many problems between him and his friends. “Let’s take a look,” Inojin smirked, snatching the paper out of Shikadai’s hand. Inojin quickly turned on his heel to separate himself from Shikadai and then his face fell. “That’s a two.” 

“What?” Chocho yelled and looked over the blond’s shoulder. 

“No, it’s not,” Shikadai snorted and then looked at his friends. “Oh shit, it is?” He grabbed the paper to stare at the number. It was a two…for once he wasn’t first. 

A classmate—likely one of Chocho’s friends—had stopped to comment, “So your girlfriend beat you out? Do you think she was just being nice to you so she could take you out?” 

“That’s not how rankings work moron,” Shikadai bit at the offending classmate. Chocho shrugged at the girl and turned back to Shikadai who was clearly upset about something. “Chocho have you seen Sarada today?” 

“No. She usually calls her dad first thing when rankings come in. So I mean this isn’t weird for her,” Chocho said casually. 

“Oh well then this will be good,” Shikadai said with an edge. “Everything is fine.” 

“Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself,” Inojin pointed out with a raised brow. Shikadai shot a glare at his friend before stuffing the paper in his backpack and walking away. 

…

By lunchtime, Shikadai hadn’t seen Sarada. Boruto hopped into the spot on the bench next to him causing him to almost spill some of his food. “Watch what you're doing dumbass!”

Boruto jerked back, “Damn. Why are you on edge today?” 

“Sarada is avoiding him,” Inojin said evenly and Chocho elbowed him roughly “It’s probably bringing him back to middle school all over again.” 

Shikadai tossed his hands up, “Yeah so I don’t want her to hate me? Sue me.” 

Inojin shook his head at his friend, setting his sketchbook aside. “True, but you never ask her why. It’s been what? Almost four years since she dumped you?” 

“And you,” he pointed to his friend, “never stop with the psychology bull shit! Why can’t I just want someone to not hate me? Does everyone here think I have a thing for Sarada?” He looked around at his table of friends. Chocho whistled not so subtly and Boruto nodded in confirmation. 

Sumire shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, “I thought you guys were going out. Everyone on the cheer squad thinks so.” 

“Dai. It’s okay to like her,” Inojin said gently placing a hand on his shoulder, “but maybe we shouldn’t be the first people you admit that to.” 

“W-whatever,” he groaned. “I’m going to check on her. Nothing weird,” he said putting on his backpack. “Just checking on a friend.” 

…

Before he could find Sarada he found himself pulled into the office. “So your not upset?” the school counselor asked him. “Your teacher wanted me to check in with you since you seemed a bit—off.”

“I don’t care about rank, look I only came here to look for my friend—“

“Not even a little, Shikadai? It’s okay to be—” 

He waved his arms and cut her off, “No.” 

The door flew open and standing there was the only person he wanted to talk to right now. “Okay, I think I found your error in calculations. I know you say the computer does it but here my rank would be slightly off so there’s no way I could be number one and— Shikadai.”

He snorted a little and she frozen, “You’ve been trying to find an error? You’re ranked number one Sarada you earned that. And I mean you’ve been working for that for years? Why? I-Is that where you have been?” 

She relaxed her fists letting tears pool in her eyes. “I…it doesn’t feel like I thought it would,” she sat in the other chair wiping at her wet eyes. 

He couldn’t help but stare. _Sarada had spent all morning defending my rank?_ “Listen you two are great students why don’t you just take a hall pass and discuss this during your final hour.” 

“You would allow that?” Sarada asked and sniffled. 

The counselor nodded and handed Sarada a tissue box. “I have parents to inform that their children are being held back or failed their finals. My top two students aren’t of my concern. I will be calling you dad later.” 

“Which one?” Sarada asked. 

“Sarada you know it’s about Boruto,” the counselor said with a weak smile. 

“Yeah I know,” she said and Shikadai grabbed both of their backpacks, nodding for them to leave. Walking side by side hadn’t felt this strange in quite some time. Maybe there was a lot to talk about after all. 

“Did you not believe it?” he asked quietly, setting their bags down out front their final hour.

She slid down the wall to the floor with a groan. “How could I? You have always been number one and I thought it would feel better…beating you that it… I thought it would feel like winning.” 

“Is it because of your dad?” he asked. “Because if he isn’t going to be proud then he’s a dumbass.” 

She shook her head and took off her glasses. “No, I haven’t told him yet. I just…I don’t know why I even wanted it in the first place you know? And I didn’t want you to be upset and things to be like middle school.” 

“Yeah that was a pretty shitty time for me…both of us I guess?” he tapped his fingers on the ground. 

She nodded in agreement, “It was pretty bad. Everything got turned upside down.”

They were both silent for a few minutes before Shikadai took the next step, “I never really thought about how you felt since well you dumped me.” 

He could see her stiffen and she ran a hand through her hair, “I didn’t want to. Looking back I was just hurt. It seemed like you didn’t care about grades and it wasn’t a big deal to you and I thought maybe my dad would be proud if I got to speak at middle school graduation. So I didn’t want distractions.” 

He felt his chest tighten again. On one hand, she never wanted to break up with him but on the other, she saw him as a distraction. “Well, he should be proud. You’re a great student.” 

She smiled softly, not meeting his eyes, “Thanks. Do you ever regret it?” 

“Dating?” he asked. 

“Um, yeah but more the breaking up part…” Sarada said gently. 

Shikadai bit his lip, “Sarada…I—“ 

She fumbled with her next words, “It’s okay if you don’t. I was just wondering,” she rambled. She was regretting her admission and he felt himself move before he could think wanting to seal that moment between them. He pressed his lips to hers and hoped that got the point across. 

She froze then warmed into the kiss before pulling back, “Come on, let’s go celebrate.” 

“Rank or the kiss?” he asked and let her tangle her fingers in his. 

She shrugged, “Both I guess.” 


End file.
